


A Mother's Day Video

by JuiceCup



Series: The Twins Of Storybrooke [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family, the twins of storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swan-Mills children make a video for Regina and Emma for Mother’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was such a joy to have Henry make an appearance in this one. I love the dynamic of Henry and the twins and hope to write more of them together.
> 
>   
>  [](http://s162.photobucket.com/user/futurehome_photos/media/MothersDayMockUp400.jpg.html)   
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

"Okay monsters, you know what to do right?"  Henry asked his younger twin sisters as he held his phone up to record them for a special Mother's Day video for Regina and Emma.

 

Audrey directed a pointed stare at her older brother and quipped, "Yes, monkey breath.  We know what to do."  Sophie giggled into her hand and Henry smiled.

 

"Okay... Mother's Day Interview, Take One!"  He made a pointing motion with his finger and the girls spoke to the camera.

 

"Happy Mother's Day, Moms!"  The two 5-year olds beamed joyously and perched on the edge of Audrey's bed.

 

"We're making a video of you," Audrey erroneously shook her head, "I mean _for_ you.  I messed up," she chuckled and her sister comically smacked a palm against her forehead over a wide toothy grin.

 

"No, that's okay, that's okay, let's keep going because it's cute.  So can you tell us your names?"

 

Sophie's little brow crinkled, "You know our names, Henry."

 

"But this video isn't for me, goonies."

 

"But the moms know our names too," Audrey stated matter of factly rolling her eyes at her brother.  Sometimes he could be so silly.

 

"Yeah, but if someone _else_ watches this..."

 

"Ohhhh, okay...I'm Sophie..."

 

"And I'm her _older_ sister, Audrey," Audrey said good-naturedly while Sophie half rolled her eyes.

 

"Why do you _always_ say that?"

 

"Because it's the truth."

 

"Fine.  I'm Sophie and I am the younger, _cuter_ one."

 

Audrey twisted her face and lowered her brows as if to say "Oh really?"

 

"We're TWINS Sophie, we look exactly the _same."_

 

Sophie just shrugged and looked at the camera and smiled, "But I've got personality," and she gave an enthusiastic wink and the camera started to shake with Henry's laughter.

 

"You two remind me of the moms... a lot.  You even bicker like them."

 

Audrey pointedly glared at her brother, very much like their dark haired mother.  "We don't bicker, Henry, we... discuss."

 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes and remarked to Audrey, "Okay, _Regina.”_

 

Both girls smiled fondly and Audrey said, "I'm going to grow up and be just like mommy."  The little girl held her hand up and started counting out on her fingers, "I'm going to be mayor, maybe even president!  I'm going to wear pretty clothes like Mommy too; drive a nice car.  Maybe, I'll even be Queen!"

 

"Queen?"

 

Sophie jumped up and announced, "Mommy is the Queen of Everything!"  Then the little girl sat down on the bed again and wished, "I want to know MAGIC like mommy!  Then I can just pop up behind people and _scare_ them too!"

 

"Oh Henry, like in the kitchen yesterday when Ma was helping us sort out our bracelet beads.  We saw the purple smoke first..."  Audrey giggled.

 

Sophie continued, "...and Mommy put her finger up to shush us and then she just started talking really loud and Ma jumped so high!  Beads went _everywhere!”_  Sophie cackled slapping her knees.

 

"Yeah, the Moms are so funny."  They said together.

 

Audrey rattled on, “I like when Mommy calls Ma “Miss Swan.”

 

“MILLS!”  Sophie added gleefully!

 

Henry watched his oldest sister place her hands on her hips and stand like his mother, Regina, and it was as if he was suddenly looking at a 5 year old version of his oldest mom.  “You need to cut the vegetables a little more evenly, Miss _Swaaan_.”

 

Sophie crossed her arms and imitated with a lower voice, “Who _cares_ , Regina.  It’s all going to end up in our stomachs anyway.” 

 

“EMMA!”

 

“REGINA!” 

 

The little girls started howling with laughter wildly in a half hug and Henry couldn’t help joining them silently trying to hold the camera still.

 

“And then they usually just end up kissing.” Sophie threw her hands in the air.

 

“They’re ALWAYS kissing.” Audrey affirmed with a smile.

 

Henry chuckled.  “Yeah they kiss A LOT now.  It wasn’t always like that.”

 

 “That must have been _weird_.”  The girls chortled, not being able to imagine their mommies _not_ kissing.

 

Sophie suddenly shook the thought away and remembered what she wanted to say about Emma.  “But Ma is _really_ funny.  I want to be really funny like Ma.  She tells the best jokes and gives the best piggy back rides and is the best wrestler and sheriff in the world.  _And_ she has her a super power so she can always tell when you’re lying.”  Little Sophie punctuated the sentiment with a nod.

 

“Yeah,” Audrey agreed.  “I hope I get that super power too.  Do you think she had it when she was 5?”

 

“I dunno,” the younger twin reflected, “Quick!  Tell me a lie and I’ll see whether you’re telling the truth.”

 

The camera started shaking again along with the sounds of Henry’s chuckling, grabbing their attention and they remembered their video.

 

”Oh yeah… and our mommies are _beautiful_ ,” this from Audrey as she straightened the pleat of her skirt.  “We got Ma’s dimples.”

 

“And Mommy’s LIPSH,” Sophie puckered her lips together as if to display the obvious fact that they had Regina’s lips.

 

“Our Mommies are _stunning!”_

 

“The _stunningest_ moms in the world.” Sophie added, “I love them.”

 

“I love them too.”

 

“So tell THEM.”  Henry said, pointing to the camera.

 

“We love you, Moms, more than anything and everything!”

 

“You’re the bestest moms that ever… _lived.”_  Sophie tipped her eyes upward and tapped her index finger against her lips, “…even if you won’t let us have cookies for breakfast.”

 

“You’re total MILFS!”

 

“Yeah, MILFS!”

 

Henry frowned and said over the camera, his eyes darting between his two sisters.  “Um… do you two monkeys know what a MILF is?”

 

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him.  “Of course, we do Henry.  We’re smart.  We figured it out.  We’re _five_ , you know.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah!”  They both remonstrated as if offended.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

Sophie frowned and said, “Mommies I’ll love forever!”  Audrey nodded in agreement and they suddenly looked at their brother with question marks in their eyes.

 

“Uhhhh… yeah, ok.  We’ll go with that, for now.  Just… don’t say that to anyone else, ok?”

 

They both jerked their heads back in bewilderment and looked at each other with a Regina-like crinkled forehead.  Then very Emma-like Audrey shrugged and then so did her twin.

 

Rushing Henry with giggles, they hugged him around the neck and he turned the camera’s view around so the three Swan-Mills children were in the frame and he wiggled his eyebrows in greeting, while his sisters, who were his biggest fans, cozied up to him.  “Thanks for these two, moms,” he said sincerely.

 

“Now you, Henry!”  Audrey gave an enthusiastic shout, snatching his phone, backing away and reactivating the original view so she could get only her brother in the shot.  Sophie stood beside her and peeked at Henry on screen.  The 20 year old blushed immediately unprepared to really be involved on this side of the camera.  Sophie felt sorry for her brother and came into view throwing her arms around Henry’s neck, and he lovingly embraced her and then she tried to jump on his back.  “Say something, Henry,” Audrey could be heard whispering from behind the scenes.

 

“Yeah, Henry.  Don’t be _awkward.”_   Sophie had just learned that word and she was trying to use it as much as she could to remember it.  She learned the hard way at dinner the other night not to use it to describe grandma’s cooking.  Their grandma had wanted to make a new casserole recipe and upon tasting it, Sophie had wanted to say that the new dish tasted different, but she used the word “awkward” instead, which made Mommy snort into her napkin and Ma tell grandma that she probably meant the word “different”.  She nodded that she did, and Grandma smiled. 

 

He chuckled, “Okay, okay.”  Henry rubbed the scruff at his chin and thought for a moment.  “Hi moms…”

 

“Say your name.” Sophie reminded over his shoulder, hanging off of him.  He began to laugh at that.  “Henry!  Say your name!”  The young man shook with more uncontrolled wheezy laughter and at this point had a red face and his eyes were a little misty with mirth.  He collapsed to his side, taking a happy Sophie with him, in a fit of giggles.

 

 _“Henry!”_   Audrey whispered.  “Come on we don’t have all day.  Say your _name.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina watch the Mother's Day video that their children made for them. Lots of Swan-Mills Family fun and sweetness!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s162.photobucket.com/user/futurehome_photos/media/MothersDayMockUp400.jpg.html)  
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is FLUFF to the highest power! If you like to read something that is ice cream sundae delicious with hot chocolate sauce, whipped cream, sprinkles and TWO cherries on top, this is probably the fic for you. LOL! I really enjoy writing Audrey and Sophie and the Swan-Mills family dynamic. I had only intended to write a chapter but had gotten requests to see Emma and Regina's reaction to the video and I thought, "Eh, why not?" I was curious too.

The morning of Mother’s Day found Regina and Emma Swan-Mills wrapped lovingly in a cozy embrace, sleeping soundly until Regina eyes slowly blinked open.  With a lazy intake of breath, she stretched bowing her back and giving her blonde haired wife the unsought opportunity to turn away and roll onto her side, facing away from her.

 

“Emma…” the brunette complained, with a light chuckle.  She missed having Emma’s bosom for her pillow and she poked her in the ribs in reprimand for changing the sleeping position.  When her wife sighed and snuggled more deeply into her pillow, Regina weighed her options, after looking at her bedside clock.  She could go down and check on her children, whom she could hear were awake.  Henry had arrived on Thursday evening to spend Mother’s Day weekend with them and it was so good to have her whole family home together.  If someone had told her 10 years ago that she would be married to Henry’s biological mother and that they would be living together with Henry and their two twin daughters, who they had unintentionally created through magic together, and who _she_ herself had carried to term, she would not have only told them that they were _crazy_ , but that it was _impossible!_  Yet, here she was, on _Mother’s Day_ and she enjoyed for a moment the sounds of her two little 5 year old miracles downstairs laughing at their older brother’s mutterings.

 

Turning to make sure the door was closed, and with a flick of her wrist to make sure it was locked, she turned to her wife with a sexy smirk.  Regina closely spooned Emma’s sleeping form and snuck a searching hand under the hem of her wife’s tank top to fondle a pliant full breast.  Sweeping the golden locks back she sniffed the younger woman’s neck before placing soft light kisses along her heated flesh.  “Mmmm… Emma?”   

 

Emma stirred and placed a palm over Regina’s seductively massaging one and rubbed her backside against her queen’s front.  “More…”

 

Regina giggled into her neck, suckled the flesh over Emma’s pulse point and fingered a turgid peak.  She whispered into her wife’s ear.  “Nnnnh… then turn around, Miss Swan,” and then she chuckled when Emma smiled and they said together mimicking their daughters, “Mills…” and Regina added smartly, “I know, I know.  _Mrs._ Swan-Mills, onto your back now.”  The brunette nudged Emma, demanding the younger woman to turn fully.

 

“Well, aren’t _we_ bossy this morning?”  Emma lay flat on her back and threw her arms around Regina’s neck and brought her lips down for a soft caress with her own.  Kissing her wife was always the highlight of any day, the blonde sheriff thought.  She tilted her head back to give Regina full access to her neck that the brunette took the opportunity to explore with eager lips.  “Whoa.  No _hickeys_ , Your Majesty.”

 

Regina chortled and remembered, “I promise dear, I learned my lesson from a month ago.”  Regina gazed down at her wife hungrily, “Though in my defense, you had me so worked up, I had no idea I was doing it.  Old habits die hard and all.”

 

“Old habits,” Emma scoffed, reaching up and brushing dark hair behind an ear.  “We just forgot to magic this one away before anyone saw it.”

 

With her hand still up under Emma’s top, Regina collapsed onto her giggling into her ear, face on Emma’s pillow.

 

“Regina, I am so glad you find the art of seducing me so funny.”

 

“No, I was just thinking about your ‘love bite’, dear, and Audrey and Sophie’s reaction to it.”

 

“Oh _God_.”  Emma rolled her eyes and Regina raised herself up again.  “You mean after watching that scary movie with Henry, I could kill that kid, and they thought I was attacked by a vampire in the middle of the night?”

 

“Well,” Regina shook with amusement, “… you’re the one that told them ‘something bit you’ in the middle of the night.”

 

“Something _did_ , babe.  _You!”_

 

“And the next night, before bed…”

 

“… You thought you left the oven on, though why ‘Chef Regina’ would…”

 

Regina silenced her with a kiss and then affectionately poked the dimple in the blonde’s cheek continuing the story, “As I opened our bedroom door, they gave me such a fright!  A twin, sitting on either side of the entrance, wearing Henry’s old protective sporting equipment.”

 

Emma laughed pulling Regina closer.  “Now let’s see… Sophie was wearing Henry’s old baseball catcher’s mask and holding a bat.  And Audrey was wearing a hockey helmet and brandishing a hockey stick.”

 

“Both girls were dressed in pants, rubber rain-boots, and a sweater with a turtle neck underneath and a scarf on TOP of that to make sure they wouldn’t get bitten.”

 

Emma smiled sentimentally, “It was cute and all that they wanted to protect us.  They didn’t even _flinch_ at the thought of taking on _vampires_ for us.”  Emma chuckled.  “Yep, they’re our daughters for sure.”

 

Regina cupped Emma’s chin between her index finger and thumb unable to keep the love from her warm chocolate colored eyes, “Happy Mother’s Day, Emma.”

 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Regina.”

 

The couple’s lips met again in what started as a sweet kiss and gradually progressed to something more.  As Emma was working the first button of Regina’s pajama top through the button hole and Regina began to slowly drag the hem of Emma’s tank top up, they heard the loud commotion coming up the stairs and recognized it immediately as their 5-year old whirlwinds climbing the stairs on all fours, probably pretending that they were climbing Mount Everest and they were, as usual, in jovial moods. 

 

“Let’s jump on them!”  Sophie proposed excitedly.

 

“I want to wrestle!  We can have a tag team match!  Right, Henry?  You can be the referee.”

 

Henry was heard chuckling.  “Yeah, The Twins vs. The Moms, sure that will go over well.”

 

Emma and Regina righted themselves as they heard their little bunch move closer down the hallway and then heard some running and then a collective thud against the door, which they knew were the twins.

 

“Hey you little tornados, remember the _rule_.”

 

There was a short pause and then a barrage of knocks on the door.

 

“Moms, open up!”

 

“Sorry, no one’s here.” Emma joked playfully seeking out and holding Regina’s hand under the covers.  Another pause.

 

“Yeah, you are!”  They heard Audrey and could imagine her cute little eye-roll.

 

“Come on, Mommies, you didn’t start wrestling without us, didya?”

 

“God, I hope not,” Henry muttered under his breath and Emma snorted. 

 

Regina turned toward her wife, quickly caressed her cheek and gave her a fully thorough kiss that made Emma’s toes curl.  Then Regina poked at her dimple and promised, “Later.”  Then she rolled and with a flick of her wrist unlocked the door.  Before she could finish saying “Come in” her daughters made a mad dash for the bed and quickly jumped onto it, but made sure to kick their shoes off before jumping on it.  Henry followed them carrying two trays which he walked over to the chaise lounge and laid them there.  Regina swiveled and bit back a smile at Emma, who was staring up at the ceiling for a moment, dramatizing the movement of the bouncing bed as if she was getting sick, which only made the girls jump harder.  The sheriff jack-knifed unexpectedly and brought Audrey down with her and gave her kisses all over her cheeks.  That left Sophie to hunker down and crawl into Regina’s waiting outstretched arms.

 

Henry turned and looked at his moms and his sisters and could not keep the brightness of his smile from overtaking his face.  He clapped his hands together making a real show out of it.  “My turn, my turn!” 

 

Everyone looked at him, seeming as if he was going to dive off a diving board.  The twins screamed and giggled as he launched himself into the air and Emma and Regina shrieked, each clutching a twin closer and moving them away from the middle of the bed where Henry was sure to land, and land he did with a great ripple effect that almost cast the two mothers off.

 

With every member of the family laughing now, Emma said, “You’re not a kid anymore, kid.”  Henry lay on his stomach between his moms and sisters.  He really enjoyed coming home for the weekends.  He didn’t do it as often anymore but made a mental note to try and get home more often.  Oh sure, they all spoke on FaceTime and on the phone, but it wasn’t the same as being home and getting to see this; how close his mothers had gotten and how much they really truly loved each other.  AND he also got to play with Audrey and Sophie who made him laugh more than anyone else.  He thought that maybe in a few years his sisters could come out to Boston and spend a weekend with him.  They had all already been there as a family but sometimes it did get lonely in his little studio apartment.  He was sure Emma and Regina wouldn’t mind relinquishing the twins for a weekend.  Then they could WRESTLE all they wanted.

 

“Yeah, Henry.  You’re a boy-man.”  Regina hugged Sophie to her and chortled at her remark, placing kisses along her hairline.

 

“That’s MAN-boy to you.”  He told his sisters depicting a haughty raise of his head.

 

“You look like Mommy,” Audrey pointed and Regina smiled proudly at him. 

 

“He looks like Mommy a lot of the time,” Emma reached over and threaded her fingers lovingly in Regina’s dark hair at the top of her head.  Even though Henry was biologically hers, he was very much Regina’s as she had raised him.  All the little nuances and mannerisms were all Regina’s.  It often awed her in their earlier years.  He had her blood running through his veins but he was Regina’s son, through and through.

 

Regina reached up, pleased with Emma’s remark, brought her caressing hand down and kissed it and when Sophie moved with clear intention Regina held Emma’s hand out to her and she quickly kissed Emma’s knuckles too.  God they were sappy; and Regina loved every moment of it.  This.  This right here is what made ALL of it worth it; every moment of the past that she rarely thought about anymore because she had her family to love and love her back.  _This_ was worth all of it.  It had started with Henry, who gave her Emma, who had, well given her Henry in the first place by giving birth to him, and then Emma giving her everything else; someone to fight for, her happy ending and true love’s kiss.  And just when she was completely happy with everything she had and did not need more, one fateful day she found out she was pregnant with Emma’s magical offspring!  Of course, they hadn’t expected it and _that_ tale caused confusion in their little circle, but that is another story.

 

“Mommy, are you crying?”  Audrey’s head perked up in worry and so did her sister’s.  Regina laughed and wiped a tear from her eye and she was suddenly embarrassed to be the focus of attention.  The twins were baffled and concerned because their Mommy was never sad.  Emma eyed her speculatively for only a second before possibly figuring it out but she and Henry still shared a look of care because they, unlike the twins, remembered a time when Regina was often forlorn and sad.

 

Audrey left Emma’s arms and sidled up to Regina to comfort her as Sophie grabbed her tightly and Regina pulled them in.  “NO, love,” Regina was chuckling, “They’re happy tears.  Really, _really,_ happy ones.”

 

Emma spied Henry’s expression of relief and ruffled his hair.  Yeah, she thought, “man-boy” is a good description.

 

“Oh MOMMY!”  Sophie wiggled free and climbed over Audrey and slumped onto Henry’s back with an “Oof” from him.  “We got _sidetripped_ , Henry.”  Then she moved closer to his ear and like a ventriloquist through closed teeth, _“Brekfiiiiist.”_

 

“The word is ‘sidetracked’, sweetheart,” Regina corrected and smirked after Emma laughed, “I kind of like ‘sidetripped’.”  Regina shook her head with sarcastic hilarity in her brown eyes as if to say, “Of course you do.”

 

“We brought up breakfast for Mother’s day, Mommies,” Audrey rejoiced joining her brother and sister near the end of the bed.  “We’re gonna have a bed picnic.”

 

Sophie contributed, “At first, me and Aud…”

 

“Aud and I…” Regina amended then with a pretend glare at the end toward her wife because she was mimicking her.  The brunette reached over and pinched Emma’s thigh.

 

“OW!” Emma bellowed and gathered Regina into a locked embrace, growling playfully in her ear.

 

“Aud and I,” Sophie smiled, “… were going to bring you peanut butter Pop-Tart sandwiches again, but Henry asked if he could take care of breakfast today because he’s not home a lot to make breakfast for you.”

 

Henry shared a knowing look with his mothers, especially his older one, and then joked, “You’re welcome.”

 

“So what have we got,” Emma grinned.

 

“I have…” a clearing of two young throats halted Henry and the corners of his lips turned up.  “ _We_ … have fresh coffee, toast and butter, cheese cubes, sliced cucumbers and tomatoes, strawberries, blueberries…”

 

“What,” Emma squeaked as the girls carefully walked a cup of coffee over to each woman, “… fruits and vegetables for breakfast?  How is it possible that you came from my womb?”  The blonde raised an eyebrow at her son.

 

Handing her the coffee mug, Audrey corrected in a manner very akin to her wife and making the woman smirk beside her, “It’s _room_ , Ma.”

 

Emma’s mouth opened immediately because she knew her daughter had misunderstood her and was quite certain that she did not want to go into an actual explanation of what a womb was so she just closed her mouth and noticed the bed shaking slightly with Regina’s laughter.  She shared a secret smile with her and shook her head.  “Thanks, Aud.”

 

Regina noticed Sophie approach with the iPad and placed her coffee mug down on the bedside table and patted the bed.  Sophie climbed up and announced, “This is for you, Moms.”

 

“We made a video for you.”  Audrey joined them and Henry sat at the edge of the bed.

 

Emma put her mug down and pulled Regina and Sophie closer to her side.  She then met Henry’s gaze and nodded to the spot on the other side of Regina and he smiled and walked over to lie beside his mom, which earned him a sweet smile from the brunette, though Emma did not miss the fleeting look of displeasure, as always, at Henry’s stubble, but this time there were no threats to magic his face smooth.  “Come here, Aud.”  Emma pulled Audrey onto her lap and smelled her hair.  Call her crazy but she still loved how her daughters smelled; like their favorite shampoo that came in the bottle shaped like a duck.  They had to have it.

 

They started the video and Emma and Regina watched with wonder as their girls talked, bantered and laughed.

 

_"We don't bicker, Henry, we... discuss."_

_He chuckled and rolled his eyes and remarked to Audrey, "Okay, REGINA."_

Regina chuckled and fondly reached out and smoothed the back of Audrey’s head and continued to watch again. 

 

_Sophie jumped up and announced, "Mommy is the Queen of Everything!"_

Emma snorted.

 

_"Oh Henry, like in the kitchen yesterday when Ma was helping us sort out our bracelet beads.  We saw the purple smoke first..."  Audrey giggled._

_Sophie continued, "...and Mommy put her finger up to shush us and then she just started talking really loud and Ma jumped so high!  Beads went EVERYWHERE!"  Sophie cackled slapping her knees._

This time Regina snorted and Emma’s head snapped to hers.  “Yeah, thanks for that.  After a whole day at work, being on my hands and knees picking up a _thousand_ tiny beads off the floor was _exactly_ how I wanted to spend my evening.”

 

Regina chuckled and reminded Emma in a telling look just for her, “I believe, I more than made up for that a little _later_.”

 

Henry’s face twisted awkwardly, “Ew… gross.  Do you want me to move or what?” 

 

Regina reached out and grabbed him chuckling, “Don’t you dare go anywhere.”  They turned toward the iPad and saw Audrey, on screen, perch her hands on her hips.

 

_“You need to cut the vegetables a little more evenly, Miss SWAAAN.”_

“I do _not_ sound like that.” Regina refuted. 

 

“Yes, you do,” said four voices practically in unison.  Regina closed her mouth and shook her head.  She didn’t believe she did, she mused.

 

Emma enjoyed seeing her daughters imitate them and was so relieved to see her two girls so happy and lively.  She had been so nervous during Regina’s last trimester that she was going to screw things up.  She wasn’t there for Henry when he was really young but she and Regina were doing a great job with Audrey and Sophie.

 

_“You’re total MILFS!”_

 

That got her attention and both she and Regina’s eyes widened to gigantic sizes and their eyebrows rose as high as they could.  The girls were always saying the funniest things and they were so incredibly smart.  She definitely had to watch out what she said in front of them.

 

_“What does it mean?”_

_“Mommies I’ll love forever!”_

 

Regina’s happy eyes gazed from Henry to her twins who were watching themselves on screen and she couldn’t help but chuckle into Sophie’s neck at their definition of MILF.  Her daughter chortled and brought a tiny hand up absently to caress the back of her head.

 

Together they all laughed at Henry’s reaction to being in front of the camera as well as Audrey and Sophie being their funny selves obliviously trying to get him to say his name by calling out his name. 

 

“That was absolutely lovely,” Regina kissed each one of her children and the girls moved over to their Ma and launched themselves at her and got kisses from her.

 

“Yeah, kiddos.  That was awesome.”

 

“Now what shall we do today after our bed picnic?”  Regina patted Henry to bring the trays over. 

 

”Well I thought maybe I’d take the girls to the arcade for a little bit this morning and you guys could...” Henry blushed and he stopped talking and seemed to get redder under his mothers’ amused looks.  “Um…”  He turned to his sisters who were watching him but were a little removed from the conversation and very much interested in the strawberries they were munching on. 

 

Emma sympathized with the poor kid and offered, “No way.  We’re all together, let’s all go.”  Then in a teasing manner she added to Henry.  “Besides, Regina and I could _‘um’_ each other later.”  She wanted to laugh at his slightly horrified expression.  She turned to her wife to see where she was at in the conversation and she was delighted to see Regina take the same interest in making Henry feel that awkwardness that adult children felt being aware that their parents had actual sex lives.  The brunette popped a few blueberries in her mouth and wiggled her eyebrow at him.  Emma wanted to kiss her.  She loved their connection.  She loved that she and Regina seemed to be able to communicate and be on the same page without even talking. 

 

“Ughh.  Gross.”  He slipped a few cucumber slices into his mouth, shook his head and then hid a smile.

 

“Yay!”  The twins shouted exuberantly at the thought of a day at the arcade with their family and Regina held out a hand so they wouldn’t jump and topple all the food onto the bed. 

 

As the trays’ contents began to diminish and the kids were getting a little more excited with the idea of playing skee-ball in the near future and already challenging their brother to see who could get more arcade tickets, Regina picked up the trays and set them on the chaise again and rejoined her family.

 

“Okay, let’s everyone get ready, shall we?  We have got a day of Swan-Mills Family fun to have.”

 

“Yep!  The arcade and then pizza for lunch.”  At Regina’s head-slanted sneer Emma added, “What?  I had a healthy breakfast.”

 

“Okay, everybody get ready.  We leave in half an hour,” instructed Regina standing by the bed. 

 

Henry got up and offered to take the trays down as the twins got up and ran out the door and into their bedrooms.  “Hey girls!”  Emma shouted and they came back out into the hallway.  “Help your brother with the dishes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

When she was satisfied that all three kids were headed toward the kitchen she stretched her hands and fingers, concentrated, and with a movement of her hand, the bedroom door closed and locked, which drew a questioning side smile from her wife.  Emma sat on the edge of the bed and crooked her finger in a come-hither motion.  Regina sexily ambled up to the bed, well aware that her wife wanted her, always wanted her and it thrilled her.

 

The brunette stood in between Emma’s legs, tangled her fingers in gold locks and tipped her face up so their eyes could meet.  “We have plans today, Miss Swan.”

 

“I know and I am looking forward to those plans.”  Emma pulled Regina in tighter and leaned her chin against Regina’s stomach, her green eyes never leaving her wife’s.  “I just wanted to tell my Queen that I love her.”

 

Regina gulped and pressed her lips together tighter trying to keep the huge smile from spreading; she was so overcome with emotion.  The Evil Queen who once thought no one could love her now had so much love surrounding her every day.

 

“It’s okay, babe.  Just let it out.  I’ve seen you smile before.” There was the Swan cheekiness.  Regina chortled and pushed Emma back and then followed so that she was lying atop her wife.

 

“We have five minutes.  _Five_ , for some kissing and cuddling.”

 

“I could do _a lot_ in five minutes,” Emma offered jokingly.

 

“Yes, dear.  By now, I indeed know what you are quite capable of.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Comments always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are welcome!


End file.
